Belarus in Wonderland
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: Bielorrusia cae por una extraña "alcantarilla" y se adentra en un mundo de fantasía que no logra comprender del todo. Para su sorpresa no estará solo, pues otras naciones también se encontrarán en aquel lugar, pero no reaccionarán como él esperaría... (Nyotalia fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

Antes de comenzar me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hidekazy Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

Nombres empleados:

Male!Belarus: Nikolai

Fem!Russia: Anya

Male!Ukraine: Dmitri

Fem!Lithuania: Helena

Fem!Latvia: Sonja

Fem!Estonia: Mirjam

Fem!Poland: Jánica

* * *

Belarus in Wonderland

**Capítulo 1: El Descenso**

Se dice que el Invierno de Rusia es muy duro y que amedrenta a cualquiera, y la verdad, a la gente que afirma esto no le falta razón: El Sol no se atreve a aparecer durante el mes de Diciembre, la blanca y fría nieve cubre cada uno de los tejados de la capital rusa, los charcos que se forman en las aceras debido a las lluvias ya no son son líquidos, sino sólidos, son puro hielo y harían caer hasta al patinador más experimentado de la historia, por no hablar de las temibles ráfagas de viento helador que vagan por las calles buscando víctimas a las que congelar.

Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a caminar en pleno mes de Diciembre y a prontas horas de la mañana por allí... Nadie en su sano juicio.

Nikolai Arlovskay, representante de la nación de Bielorrusia, no era una de estas personas pues él se había aventurado a caminar por Moscú aquel día, pero, ciertamente sus motivos eran poderosos: Había ido a pedir matrimonio a su hermana Anya... Por decimotercera vez esa semana.

Y, por decimotercera vez, su hermana le había dicho que no, como era de suponer, pues el matrimonio entre hermanos no es que estuviera muy bien visto en Rusia, bueno, ni en Rusia ni en ninguna parte del mundo que conociera Anya al menos. Así su respuesta era siempre un profuso y sonoro "no".

Esto dejaba destrozado a Nikolai, ya debería de estar más que acostumbrado a los rechazos de su querida hermana mayor, pero no, le era imposible aceptar la idea de que no le amara. Y le era imposible aceptarlo porque no veía una razón lógica y contundente para rechazarle, pues él era el chico perfecto para Anya, o así lo creía él: Físicamente no estaba nada mal y tenía unas facciones atractivas, protegía a su hermana a toda costa, velaba por sus sueños, impedía que otros hombres con intenciones perversas (o no) se acercaran a ella, no le tenía miedo al compromiso y la quería como nadie la había querido o la querría nunca.

Por esto, Nikolai no entendía las decisiones de la rusa y por esto, se encontraba vagando por las calles de Moscú sin rumbo fijo, perdido en sus pensamientos, sumido en su propio mundo de fantasía...

Tanto fue así al parecer, que Nikolai se perdió. O así se lo pareció a él pues, cuando alzó la vista del suelo encontró que no conocía las calles por las que estaba transitando, eran muy distintas a las que él recordaba... Estas calles eran mucho más estrechas y estaban custodiadas por enormes edificios de piedra negra que parecían perderse en el cielo. No podía estar seguro de su longitud, pues una espesa niebla se cernía sobre la ciudad aquella mañana, sin embargo... esta niebla era un tanto extraña, más que a nubes a lo que se asemejaba era a... ¿humo?

De pronto, oyó unas rápidas pisadas que le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Las pisadas se acercaban cada vez más a él, así que el chico decidió sacar su navaja favorita por si se trataba de algún agresor que quisiera herirle...

Más pisadas, cada vez más rápidas, más cerca, más cerca, ya ni sabía de donde venían, pisadas por todos lados hasta que...

_ ¡Aunch!  
_ ¡Oh, l-lo siento, lo siento! ¡No te he visto, no te he visto!

Una figura empujó a Nikolai por la espalda haciéndole caer al suelo. El chico se levantó rápidamente al darse cuenta de que aquella figura que tenía ante sus ojos era ni más ni menos que Sonja, la pequeña letona que servía en casa de su hermana mayor, solo que... la muchacha estaba ligeramente cambiada, al menos su atuendo.

La niña portaba sobre su cabeza unas graciosas orejas de conejo blanco. Su cuerpo lo cubría un vestido corto a rayas azul y blanco y, cubriendo el mismo, una pequeña capa blanca ornamentada con varios números, Nikolai pudo distinguir al menos una fila que iba del 1 al 12. Cubrían sus piernas unas medias blancas simples y zapatitos de charol negro.A su espalda pudo ver una... ¿cola de conejo? Sí, una esponjosa y pálida cola de conejo. Pero esto no fue lo que le llamó más la atención, lo que más destacaba en su atuendo era el enorme reloj que colgaba de su cuello y al cual no paraba de mirar con cara de espanto.

_ ¿Qué diablos llevas puesto? ¿Son carnavales o qué?  
_ ¿Carnavales? N-no sé a que te refieres... ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Llego tarde, muy tarde! ¡La Reina de Corazones me cortará la cabeza si no llego a tiempo! ¡Oh, dios mío, oh dios mío!

Y con estás palabras, la joven letona salió corriendo nuevamente y dejando a Nikolai atrás, con una mirada de absoluta extrañeza en su rostro. ¿La Reina de Corazones había dicho? Eso le sonaba de algo... pero en ese momento no recordaba de qué. Para aclarar sus dudas decidió seguir a la chica y así seguir preguntándola. De este modo, emprendió una veloz carrera intentando alcanzarla y agudizando su oído para así saber por dónde había ido o dónde se encontraba la muchacha. Sin embargo, a pesar de que él corría más rápido que ella, nunca llegaba a alcanzarla, lo máximo que había conseguido ver era el reflejo de su vestido en alguna esquina de aquellas tétricas y solitarias calles que cada vez se estrechaban más y más... Hasta que... ya no hubo más calle.

Un estruendoso grito por parte de Nikolai salió de su garganta al saber que ya no pisaba más el suelo, sino que había caído por algún sitio, supuso que por algún agujero de alcantarilla. ¡Maldita niebla que no le dejaba ver bien por donde pisaba y maldita letona por correr tan sumamente rápido y no atender a sus órdenes de que se detuviera!

El bielorruso cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, más este parecía estar tardando en llegar. De este modo, abrió lentamente los ojos y tensó su cuerpo al descubrir que ya no caía a tanta velocidad, sino que parecía flotar en aquel extraño agujero negro que parecía no tener fin.

Movió su cabeza hacia los lados y descubrió algo: Aquello no se parecía para nada a la entrada de una alcantarilla. En primer lugar porque no era de metal, más bien, parecía que era la entrada a una madriguera, pues las paredes de aquel extraño lugar estaban hechas de tierra, varias raíces de árboles y pequeñas florecillas en vivos colores que brillaban con fuerza. Y en segundo lugar porque aquella especie de madriguera contenía objetos de lo más inverosímiles, como caballitos de madera de juguete, tazas de té y relojes, muchos relojes. Los había de todo tipo, de todos los tamaños y de todos los colores. Solo una cosa tenían en común esos relojes, y era el hecho de que ninguno daba la hora correcta y que algunos de ellos giraban sus manecillas en sentido inverso a velocidades vertiginosas.

Nikolai acercó una de sus manos hacia uno de los relojes para así intentar tocarlo, pues tenía mucha curiosidad por ellos.

_ ¿Pero qué mierd...? _Su pregunta fue interrumpida por un sonoro chillido de nuevo dado por él mismo, pues había vuelto a caer a la misma velocidad que antes, precipitándose al vacío.

El joven cerró los ojos de nuevo y esperó por el golpe, el cual no tardó en llegar esta vez.

Nikolai calló sentado y se quedó en el suelo al menos durante un par de minutos reponiéndose de aquel dolor.

Una vez que se hubo recuperado de la caída más o menos, se levantó del suelo y se inspeccionó en busca de heridas, mas pronto detuvo esto al ver algo que lo dejó aún más perplejo, si es que podía, claro.  
Se trataba de su ropa, la cual había cambiado radicalmente. Su abrigo grisáceo había desaparecido y ahora dejaba paso a una camiseta de manga corta de color negro cubierto por un chaleco blanco que contrastaba bastante. El chaleco en cuestión tenia una peculiaridad y era que terminaba en una especie de delantal con un pequeñísimo lazo negro a la espalda, más que para sujetarlo era meramente decorativo. El delantal finalizaba con unos pliegues sobre los que varias series de figuras, entre las que se podían distinguir corazones, picas, tréboles y rombos, se hallaban dibujadas. Cubrían sus piernas unos pantalones cortos de color negro y algo abombados y unas medias a rayas verticales grises y negras. Finalmente, sus manos iban enguantadas en negro y sus pies cubiertos por unas botas con un par de hebillas de plata.

_ ¡Lo que me faltaba por ver! ¡Pero se puede saber qué está pasando aquí! ¿¡Qué son estas ridículas ropas!? ¡Parecen sacadas del maldito Siglo XVI! _En esto, el chico olvidó un momento su nuevo atuendo y buscó en los bolsillos del pantalón en busca de su adorada navaja. Afortunadamente su peligroso y querido objeto seguía allí, así que suspiró algo más calmado. _Al menos no te he perdido a ti...

Una vez se hubo acostumbrado a su "nuevo yo", observó con detenimiento donde había caído. Se trataba de una habitación de altas paredes en color púrpura oscuro. El suelo, por otro lado estaba hecho de baldosas blancas y negras, haciendo parecer un tablero de ajedrez. En cuanto a mobiliario, se podría decir que aquella sala era muy pobre, pues solo tenía una mesa de cristal sobre la cual había una especie de panecillo de color rosado con la etiqueta "Cómeme" y una extraña llave de color dorada. Nikolai dejó de lado aquella mesa, ignorándola completamente pues estaba más entretenido buscando una puerta por la que salir. Finalmente, se arrodilló en el suelo y pudo vislumbrar una puerta no más grande que su mano. Aun con todo intentó abrirla, pero esta se hallaba cerrada.

El chico suspiró frustrado y con la mente embotada, a punto estaba de perder el juicio pues no sabía cómo salir de allí. Miró hacia su derecha y, junto a las patas de la mesa de cristal, encontró una pequeña botella que contenía un líquido azul y que portaba una etiqueta que decía: "Bébeme"

_ … No puedo perder nada. _Y con estas palabras, el chico abrió la botellita y vació su contenido en su boca.

A los pocos segundos, el joven comenzó a sentirse algo extraño. Su estómago ardía y cada una de sus articulaciones parecía salirse de su lugar. Se dio cuenta de algo: Estaba encogiendo. Los objetos se hacían cada vez más grandes. La mesa de cristal ahora parecía una montaña inalcanzable y la puerta, por el contrario, ahora le iba perfecta. Una vez su decrecimiento se detuvo, volvió a intentar abrirla, pero no pudo.

Colocó su dedo índice bajo el mentón y miró hacia arriba en un gesto pensativo cuando, de pronto, se percató de los objetos que se encontraban sobre la mesa, sobre todo se fijó en la llave dorada.

Se golpeó la frente al ver lo despistado que había sido al no coger la llave antes.

_ Muy bien, Nikolai, perfecto, simplemente perfecto...

Se dijo así mismo aún con la mano cubriendo su cara. Sin embargo, pronto volvió a enfriar la mente y pensó una manera de abrir la puerta. Quizás pateándola... No, no quería arriesgarse a romperse un tobillo o algo similar, ya bastante había tenido con la caída anterior.

_ Es una cerradura, no debería ser muy difícil de abrir. Si he podido con las de casa de Anya puedo con esta.

Y así, Nikolai sacó nuevamente la navaja de su bolsillo y comenzó a trastear con ella en la cerradura de la puerta mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de concentrarse en el sonido que hacían los engranajes y demás sistemas de seguridad. Unos segundos después, la cerradura hizo "click" y la puerta se abrió.

Nikolai sonrió con sorna y sopló en la punta de su navaja, como si se tratara de un vaquero que acaba de batir a su enemigo más letal con su pistola.  
Finalmente salió de aquella sala y caminó un poco, mas se detuvo unos metros más adelante pues la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos era difícil de creer.

Se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un bosque, pero no un bosque normal, no. Este no tenía árboles normales con hojas de color verde, sino que, los árboles, contenían hojas de colores que brillaban y que cambiaban de color, portaban flores que no había visto en la vida y que parecían tener vida propia y daban frutos de lo más extraños.  
El suelo por otro lado, estaba compuesto por varias piezas de dominó que se incrustaban de forma irregular en el suelo. Era una decoración de lo más extraña.  
Además, numerosas setas que oscilaban entre los colores azules y rosados, se alzaban custodiando el camino.  
A parte de una enorme cascada que pudo ver a lo lejos, pero no de agua de color transparente, sino de una extraña tonalidad azul muy luminosa.

_ … Estoy drogado. Es la única posibilidad. La cosa que he bebido antes estaba drogada y por eso ahora veo cosas raras.

El joven iba a seguir con su monólogo cuando de pronto escuchó una risita. Posicionó su cuerpo en una postura de defensa y agarró su navaja con más fuerza intentando descubrir de donde provenía aquella débil risa.

_ ¡Alicia! ¡Qué pequeña te has vuelto! ¿Tantas veces aquí y aún no has aprendido la lección?

Nikolai alzó la vista y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver sobre la rama de un árbol una sonrisa que... se movía sola. Una sonrisa sin cuerpo. De lo más curioso, sin duda. Curioso y extraño.  
Pronto, sobre aquella sonrisa apareció un cuerpo, un cuerpo humano, o.. más o menos humano.

_ ¡Estonia! ¿Qué haces ahí?

En efecto, aquella sonrisa pertenecía al parecer a Mirjam, la representante del país de Estonia, otra de las criadas de Anya. Solo que esta vez, la muchacha, al igual que la letona o que él mismo, había cambiado ligeramente su forma de vestir.  
Su uniforme de "secretaria" ahora había sido sustituido por unos ropajes bien distintos: Portaba sobre su cabeza unas pequeñas orejas de gato y, tras ella, una cola del mismo animal. Su cuerpo era cubierto por una camiseta de manga corta y un escote ancho en colores morados y haciendo diseños de rombos. La camiseta era bastante larga, por lo que casi podía hacer las veces de vestido. Unas medias blancas y con una rodillera con la silueta de una cabeza de gato en color naranja cubrían sus piernas. Para finalizar, en sus brazos portaba unos guates anchos que parecían garras de gato.

_ ¿Estonia? ¿Qué o quién es Estonia? ¿Algo que se come, quizás? Hablando de comer, tú deberías de comer esto. _Dijo la muchacha en cuestión mientras hacía aparecer de la nada un panecillo de color rosado, justo igual al que había sobre la mesa de cristal en la habitación anterior. _Esto te hará crecer de nuevo, pero solo dale un mordisquito, ¿eh?

El bielorruso tomó el dulce y lo miró con desconfianza, sin embargo no se quería quedar en ese estado para siempre. ¿Qué era lo que le podía pasar? ¿Que enfermara? ¿Que muriera? Bueno, todo era mejor que estar en aquel loco y extraño lugar. De este modo le dio un pequeño mordisco y de nuevo comenzó a sentir cómo sus extremidades se agrandaban, por fortuna suya.

_ ¿De qué hablas? _Dijo ya volviendo a su tamaño natural_ Tú eres Estonia. Mirjam.  
_ ¡Vaya, vaya, Alicia, tu locura ha aumentado desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿no crees? _Preguntó la rubia mientras reía de nuevo.  
_ ¿Alicia? Yo no soy Alicia. ¿O acaso me ves cara de niña, estúpida?  
_ ¿No eres Alicia? ¿Entonces quién eres sino?  
_ Esto ya es desesperante... _murmuró para sí mismo el joven_ Nikolai, representante de Bielorrusia.  
_ Ya veo, "Nikolai". A mí me sigues pareciendo Alicia, pero bueno, ¡encantada! Yo soy El Gato de Chesire.  
_ Eso me suena de algo y no sé de qué... No consigo recordarlo... En fin, ¿dónde estoy?  
_ ¿Dónde estás? ¡Pues en el País de las Maravillas! ¿Dónde si no ibas a estar?  
_ Sí, claro, lo que tú digas. ¿Y hacia dónde voy para salir de aquí? _Preguntó Nikolai cruzándose de brazos ya bastante cansado de aquella situación.  
_ Depende de adonde quieras ir. _Respondió la chica mientras señalaba en varias direcciones.  
_ No me importa a donde ir con tal de salir de aquí.  
_ Entonces tampoco importa mucho el camino que tomes, ¿no crees "Nikolai"?  
_ Supongo... Siempre que llegue a alguna parte supongo que estará bien.  
_ ¡Oh, siempre llegarás a alguna parte, no te preocupes! ¿Por qué no vas por... aquí? _Sugirió la estonia mientras señalaba un camino sobre el cual se empezaban a iluminar las baldosas en forma de fichas de dominó. _Según mi mapa electrónico si sigues por aquí llegarás a ver al Sombrerero Loco, pero ten cuidado porque está, bueno, ya sabes, ¡loco!

El chico no se podía creer que aún estando drogado como él creía que estaba, aún se imaginara a la estonia portando consigo sus tan queridos aparatos electrónicos.

_ ¿No será que la loca eres tú?  
_ Todos estamos locos aquí. ¡Hasta tú lo estás! Si no, no podrías haber llegado a este lugar.  
_ Ya, lo de que estoy loco no es una novedad, no eres la primera que me lo dice. _Dijo con cierta dejadez de rabia y amargura en el tono de su voz.

Finalmente, Nikolai decidió seguir las instrucciones de "La Gata" y caminó para ir a ver a ese tal Sombrerero Loco. Quizás el pudiera decirle por dónde se salía de allí, pues Mirjam solo le había estado hablando de sinsentidos y no se había explicado nada bien. Quizás, aquel sombrerero no estuviera tan loco y le pudiera ayudar... Quizás...

_Continuará_

* * *

Nota de la Autora:

Primero de todo, decir que este fanfic surgió al ver los diseños de los trajes del comic que sacaron en Halloween de Hetalia, donde los eslavos se habían disfrazado de personajes de la historia "Alicia en el país de las Maravillas" de Lewis Carroll.

Para tener una idea clara sobre los disfraces sugiero que los busquéis en internet, he intentado hacer una versión para el cambio de género y espero haberlos descrito bien, mas por si acaso, sugiero que les echéis un vistazo a los diseños originales, que son muy vistosos y bonitos a mi parecer.

Decir también que este fanfic no es fiel al libro sino que mezcla varias aventuras que sufrió Alicia en su viaje al país de las maravillas. También me he basado en versiones cinematográficas.

Por último decir que este fanfic será corto, no tendrá más de 5 capítulos.

Y nada más, espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo, o al menos que os haya parecido curioso.

¡Un saludo!

_ Anoushka


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: La Fiesta del Té**

Siguiendo las instrucciones que le dio Estonia, o mejor dicho, "El Gato de Cheshire", Nikolai caminó por la senda que le señaló la chica para así ir a ver al famoso Sombrero Loco. Esperaba que él pudiera decirle cómo salir de aquel lugar que se le hacía cada vez más y más extraño. Después de todo no es algo muy normal caminar por un bosque y que de repente vuele sobre tu cabeza una libélula de dos cabezas y lengua en espiral, ver libros volando, aleteando con las tapas que cubren sus hojas, ver reptar a serpientes que en vez de rayas tienen lunares y un montón de extrañas cosas más que le resultaban difíciles de describir...  
Ni en la más terrible de sus pesadillas o en el más increíble de sus sueños podría haber imaginado tales cosas. No por nada aquel lugar se llamaba "El País de las Maravillas"

De pronto, un pequeño ruido interrumpió su asombro: El gruñido de su estómago.  
Recordó en ese momento que no había comido absolutamente nada en todo lo que iba del día  
(a excepción del pequeño panecillo para crecer) y entre tanta caída y tanto caminar le había entrado hambre. Afortunadamente para él, este malestar no le duraría mucho, pues ante él apareció una graciosa liebre. Ésta llevaba una chaqueta azul con una pajarita amarilla y parecía muy nerviosa, pudo advertir incluso que tenía un pequeño "tic" en su ojo izquierdo, pues su párpado no paraba de temblar.

El bielorruso, se escondió tras un árbol con rapidez y sigilo, sacó su tan característica navaja, y esperó a que la liebre se acercara un poco.

Solo le llevó un par de segundos el salir de su escondite y abalanzarse contra el animal, el cual, para su sorpresa, dio un grito bastante humano cuando notó el cuchillo del joven sobre su cuello.

_ ¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo!? _Preguntó la liebre tumbada en el suelo bastante alarmada ante la presencia de aquella afilada arma sobre su garganta.  
_ Oh, pero si puedes hablar. _Dijo con algo de indiferencia Nikolai, después de todo ya había visto muchas cosas raras en poco tiempo. No le sorprendía.  
_ ¡Pues claro que puedo hablar! ¿O acaso ya no te acuerdas, Alicia?  
_ …No pienso pasar por esto de nuevo. Me da igual quién seas o si me quieres llamar también con ese nombre. Tengo hambre y te voy a comer.  
_ ¿En serio vas a hacer eso? _Preguntó la liebre soltando una sonorísima carcajada que dejó ciertamente descolocado a Nikolai. _¡Tu juicio está peor que la última vez! ¡Quererme matar a mí! ¡A quien puede hablar como tú, incluso vestir como tú!  
_ Ya te dije que me da igual.

La liebre solo pudo reír más y más fuerte ante la respuesta del chico, el cual, ya se estaba empezando a cansar de todo. Así pues, con un rápido movimiento y aún bajo los estridentes cánticos de la parlanchina liebre, trazó la línea de la muerte sobre el cuello del animal.

La liebre calló sus risas, como notas de violines locos, bajo el arco en forma de cuchillo del joven.

Una vez acabado el trabajo, Nikolai limpió la navaja en su delantal, cogió a la liebre y la ató con el lazo decorativo que llevaba a su espalda a su pantalón. Guardó el cuchillo y siguió su camino pensando que cuando llegara a casa del sombrerero le pediría su cocina y la prepararía allí.

Tras una media hora caminando, el chico empezó a darse cuenta de que el paisaje iba cambiando poco a poco. Los árboles verdes habían dejado paso a pequeñas plantas y arbustos de una tonalidad mucho menos viva, mucho más gris. No soplaba el viento y las criaturas que había visto anteriormente habían desaparecido, o al menos, no paseaban por allí. Era extraño, era como si el tiempo se hubiera parado en ese lugar…

Finalmente llegó a lo que parecía una casita muy pequeña pero con un gran jardín rodeado por una valla de madera, con los tablones acabados en punta y bastante gastados pues habían perdido todo el color que en un principio tuvieran, estaban totalmente astillados y colocados de manera desordenada.

Entró en el jardín y vislumbró una enorme mesa rectangular cubierta por un mantel lleno de manchas de lo que parecía ser café y té. Sobre la misma se disponían numerosas tazas de té medio rotas pero con bellos diseños, platos y todo tipo de cubertería además de muchas teteras. Rodeando la mesa se hallaban varias sillas, mas la mayoría de ellas se encontraban vacías, a decir verdad, solo una estaba ocupada por la persona que menos esperaría ver Nikolai aquel día.

_ ¿¡Dmitri!? ¿Tú eres... el Sombrerero Loco?

Preguntó el chico al observar cómo su hermano mayor presidía aquella mesa y servía el té con una sonrisa tonta en su cara. El ucraniano, como el resto de las naciones que había encontrado Nikolai aquel día, también vestía de una manera un tanto estrafalaria: Una camisa rayada en tonalidades verdes, con botones de picas y acompañada de un lazo en blanco y negro cubrían la parte superior de su cuerpo, mas esta prenda quedaba ligeramente escondida por una chaqueta larga en color verde oscuro. Unos pantalones simples y de color blanco vestían sus piernas. Finalmente, lo más llamativo, el gran sombrero de copa que cubría su cabeza. Estaba ligeramente ladeado y tenía algún que otro parche, era cómico, la verdad.

_ ¿Quién me llama? ¿Quién eres tú?_ Preguntó el ucraniano levantando la mirada para descubrir a su nuevo invitado. _ ¡Oh, ya lo sé! ¡Alicia, cuánto has cambiado!  
_ ¡Maldita sea, otro igual! ¡Que no me llamo Alicia, me llamo Nikolai! ¿¡Es que lo tengo que gritar para que todo el mundo en este maldito país se entere!? _Preguntó bastante exasperado el chico. ¿Por qué le confundían con una chica? ¡Si el de mujer nada tenía! Al menos que él supiera, claro.  
_ Nikolai, Nikolai… Sin embargo eres Alicia. ¿No te has mirado en el espejo? ¡Bueno, mejor no mires, a ver si va a pasar lo que la otra vez! _Exclamó rápidamente Dmitri. Pero pronto se calmó e hizo una seña a Nikolai para que se sentara a su lado. _ ¿Quieres un poco de té?  
_ No.  
_ ¿¡N-no!? ¿Cómo puedes no querer té? ¡Q-qué cruel "Nikolai"! _Lloriqueó el rubio, algo que solía hacer con relativa frecuencia. Al ver que el bielorruso no se había sentado a su lado y que aún seguía en el otro extremo de la mesa mirándole con el ceño fruncido, se puso de pie, se subió a la mesa y caminó sobre ésta tirando varias tazas y derramando el té en el mantel, todo hasta acercarse a Nikolai. _ Hoy celebramos un día muy especial y hay que festejarlo con algo especial, con té, por ejemplo.  
_ ¿Qué celebras? _Preguntó Nikolai viendo que su hermano mayor estaba realizando extraños movimientos, como por ejemplo coger una tetera, verter té en una taza cuyo fondo estaba roto y finalmente beber de esa taza, o mejor dicho, hacer con que bebía.  
_ ¡El día de mi no cumpleaños!  
_ ¿Y siempre haces… esto el día que no cumples años?  
_ ¡Así es! Qué mal, creía que te acordarías… Ya te lo expliqué la otra vez, incluso cantamos una canción juntos.  
_ Sí, claro, lo que tú digas… _Dijo Nikolai haciéndose "el loco", y nunca mejor dicho. _¿Y qué pasa cuando es tu cumpleaños?  
_ Oh, eso no pasa nunca. _Dijo Dmitri sentándose ya en una silla y añadiendo varios terrones de azúcar a otra taza diferente. _ Siempre es hoy, nunca mañana. Ya sabes, cosas del Tiempo. Puede llegar a ser una persona muy caprichosa y rencorosa. Hace mucho que nos enfadamos y decidió detener el tiempo en mi casa, ¡y así ha sido hasta el día de hoy!  
_ ¿El Tiempo es una persona…?  
_ ¡Claro! ¿Qué iba a ser? ¿Un cuervo? ¡Por cierto! ¿Tú sabes en qué se parecen un cuervo y un escritorio?  
_ No, ni tengo intención en averiguarlo. Es una pregunta estúpida.  
_ Alicia, has perdido parte de tu curiosidad… Al final será verdad que eres ese tal "Nikolai"… ¿E-eres entonces una falsa Alicia? _Volvió a lloriquear el ucraniano.  
_ Por fin alguien que lo entiende en este maldito país.  
_ Y-ya veo, ya veo, es una pena… _Recuperando la compostura, el sombrerero volvió a sonreír y a beber té, esta vez directamente de una tetera. _ Por cierto, ¿has visto a la Liebre de Marzo? Ya debería de estar aquí, ¡se está perdiendo la fiesta de mi no cumpleaños! ¡Se está perdiendo el té!  
_ ¿Una liebre dices? _Preguntó levantando una ceja Nikolai.  
_ Sí. Lleva chaqueta y tiene los ojos saltones, además de que tiene un tic en uno de sus párpados.  
_ ¿…No será esta?

En ese momento, el joven bielorruso desató a la liebre de su pantalón, la cual estaba cubierta por el delantal de su vestimenta, y se la mostró a su hermano.  
El Sombrero Loco, se volvió más loco aún al ver a su amigo muerto, con el cuello cortado y su pelaje cubierto por sangre.

_ ¿Q-qué le ha pasado?  
_ Tenía hambre y lo maté. No sabía que era alguien importante.

Dijo Nikolai encogiéndose de hombros mientras dejaba al animal sobre la mesa. En cuanto la dejó, Dmitri abrazó al animal con fuerza, haciendo brotar del pequeño animal algo más de sangre. De pronto, de los oídos del sombrero comenzó a salir humo y se escuchó el pitido que suelen hacer las teteras cuando hierve el agua en su interior.

_ ¡Ya nunca podrá tomar el té! ¡No puede beber té, se le saldrá por el hueco del cuello! ¿¡Falsa Alicia, qué has hecho!?

A Nikolai no le dio tiempo a contestar, pues Dmitri había dejado a un lado el cuerpo de la Liebre de Marzo y había comenzado a tirarle platos, tazas, tenedores y cuchillos. En un principio los pudo esquivar fácilmente, pero se dio cuenta de algo. Algunos de los cuchillos tenían ojos, una expresión de total enfado y parecían tener vida. Tal era el caso que, cuando volaban hacia él, si no le daban, volvían a intentar ensartarse en su cuerpo por ellos mismos. Volaban con rapidez hacia el chico.

El bielorruso, al percatarse de esto, sacó su navaja gran velocidad y combatió con los agresivos cuchillos, pero estos eran demasiados, así que no le quedó más remedio que correr, huir de allí. Esta vez no le importó la dirección y simplemente corrió lo más lejos que pudo. Aún con todo, los cuchillos no se daban por vencidos y le seguían persiguiendo a través de lo que ahora era bosque de nuevo.

Nikolai ganó terreno poco a poco, pero aún podía oír el aire siendo cortado por los temibles utensilios.

De pronto, llegó hasta la orilla de un enorme lago que portaba una cascada. Era la cascada que había visto a lo lejos minutos anteriores, cuando salió por primera vez de la pequeña puerta nada más caer por ese endiablado agujero, aquella del agua color azul brillante.  
No le quedaba más remedio que tirarse al agua y nadar hasta la otra orilla o morir agujereado.

La respuesta estaba más que clara.

Así pues Nikolai se lanzó de cabeza y buceó un poco alejándose lo más que pudo de la orilla.  
Los cuchillos, inexplicablemente, no le siguieron a pesar de que podían volar o podían haberse sumergido en el agua e intentar dañarle allí. No lo hicieron. Simplemente volvieron hacia la casa de su hermano, mejor dicho, del Sombrerero.

Nikolai nadó rápidamente hasta la otra orilla y al ver que se había librado de las garras de la muerte suspiró relajadamente calmándose por momentos, desafortunadamente este estado no le duró mucho, pues se dio cuenta que estaba volviendo a encoger.

_ ¿¡Qué!? ¡No, otra vez no! _Se quejó el chico al ver cómo las flores volvían a ser de su mismo tamaño. En ese momento lo comprendió. Aquel lago no era un lago cualquiera. Su "agua" era del mismo color que el líquido que había tomado de la botellita que le había hecho encoger. Así que el bañarse allí haría encoger a cualquiera.

Suspiró resignado y empezó a caminar de nuevo ahora sin saber hacia dónde ir de ninguna de las maneras. ¿Izquierda, derecha? ¿Norte, Sur? ¿Cómo podría salir ahora de aquel lugar? No tenía ni idea.

El sonido de pisadas interrumpió su dilema. Era la pequeña letona, que volvía a corretear diciendo frases del tipo: "¡Es tarde, es tarde! ¡No llego, no llego! ¡Me van a cortar la cabeza!"

Nikolai gritó su nombre varias veces, pero debido a su pequeño tamaño, la niña no le escuchó y siguió correteando. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, el bielorruso decidió seguirla e intentar alcanzarla, quizás ella sí sabía cómo volver al mundo real, después de todo, antes de caer por la "alcantarilla", la había visto en el exterior.

Mas su carrera no duró mucho. Sus piernas eran demasiado pequeñas en comparación con las de la letona y la perdió enseguida.

Nikolai volvía a estar solo y perdido. Aquello era como un laberinto y le estaba empezando a enfadar, también, ¿por qué no decirlo?, a asustar.  
Si todo aquello había sido efecto de una droga, estaba durando demasiado, y todo le estaba pareciendo demasiado real como para ser un sueño. Eso no le gustaba nada…

Alzó la vista un momento al encontrar un árbol de tallo muy fino y retorcido de manera que formaba un arco. El arco estaba ornamentado por pequeñas flores cantarinas que sujetaban un cartel que decía: "El Jardín de las Flores"

_ ¿Flores? Bueno, si las flores pueden cantar, sabrán hablar. Quizás ellas sepan decirme dónde diablos va tan corriendo Letonia.

De este modo Nikolai se adentró en el "Jardín de las Flores" en busca de respuestas…

_Continuará_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: El Verdugo que amaba las flores

"El Jardín de las Flores"

No podía haber un título más cursi para un jardín. Al menos para Nikolai era cursi, hecho por y para niñas. Sin embargo no le quedó más remedio que entrar en aquel lugar, pues volver atrás seria un suicidio y hacia delante no había otra dirección. De este modo, el joven bielorruso se adentró en aquel encantado lugar.

Nada más poner un pie en el jardín, lo primero que sintió fueron sus fosas nasales siendo asaltadas por diversos pero agradables aromas. Llegaban a ser tales aquellos olores que cerró los ojos durante un segundo y disfrutó de ellos, olvidándose por un momento de dónde estaba, de aquel excéntrico y subrealista País de las Maravillas. Destacó entre todas las fragancias, el aroma a lavandas. No había olor que le gustase más en el mundo y esto era así porque Anya olía justo igual a estas flores. Entonces, a su mente se le vino la imagen de su amada hermana cortando algunas lavandas en el bosque, corriendo hacia su casa y guardándolas rápidamente en su armario para que así toda su ropa se impregnara del delicioso aroma. Lo mejor de todo es que funcionaba.

La ensoñación de Nikolai pronto se vio interrumpida por los estridentes y agudos gritos de una mujer, o al menos sonaban como los gritos de una mujer...

_ ¡No, no y no! ¡Niñas! ¿¡Pero se puede saber qué os pasa hoy a todas!? Estáis distraídas y lo peor de todo, desafinadas. ¡Agitad esos estambres de una buena vez como es debido! Venga, desde el principio.

Entonces, un bellísimo coro femenino comenzó a resonar por todo el jardín. Las voces eran exquisitas, a oídos de Nikolai ninguna parecía salirse de tono. Estaban bien... Bueno, bien si eres fan de las melodías románticas y clásicas. Él no es que fuera muy dado a escuchar este tipo de música, así que no era especialmente de su agrado, pero lo que sí reconocía era que las voces eran bonitas.

Intrigado por estos cánticos caminó con sigilo y dejándose guiar por la suave melodía. Al cabo de unos segundos llegó por fin al origen de toda aquella música.

Se trataba de un pequeño claro rodeado por altas hebras de hierba en el cual se alzaban gloriosas distintos tipos de flores cantarinas. Sí, flores cantarinas. Flores con vida, flores que se movían como si fueran personas de verdad con la única pega de que estaban ancladas al suelo. La verdad es que tenían una actitud bastante humana.

Nikolai tuvo que frotar sus ojos un par de veces ya que no se lo acababa de creer del todo. Tras haber visto cuchillos voladores y de rostro amenazante debería estar acostumbrado ya a todas aquellas maravillas, pero no era así...

Se fijó en un Lirio, más blanco y más bello que la mismísima nieve, ella parecía ser la que dirigía al resto de las flores en su canción, pues era la única que no pronunciaba palabra alguna y movía sus hojas como si se tratasen de los brazos de un director de orquesta.

El bielorruso, extrañado a más no poder, intentó volver atrás, evitar a aquellas criaturas extrañas, sin embargo, el sonido de una de sus pequeñas botas pisando una ramita le delató y provocó que todas las flores callaran al unísono y dirigieran sus miradas hacia su dirección.

_ Mierda... _Susurró el bielorruso casi para sí mismo. _ Em... ¿Hola?  
_ Oh, buenas tardes florecilla. ¿Te has perdido? _Saludó con elegancia el Lirio mientras hacía majestuosos gestos con las hojas de sus tallos.  
_ ¿Qué dices? ¿¡A quién llamas tú "florecilla"!?  
_ Está claro que a ti, ¿o ves a alguien más al que le esté dirigiendo la palabra? Tienes que usar más tu cabeza, no está solo para sujetar nuestras bonitas corolas. _Ante esta ácida contestación, la coral que formaban el resto de las flores comenzó a reír con cierta malicia. Esto hizo enfurecer a Nikolai. _ De todos modos... ¿Qué clase de flor eres tú? No reconozco tu especie. ¿¡No serás una hierba, verdad!?  
_ ¿Qué? ¡No soy ninguna maldita hierba! ¡Soy Nikolai! ¡Nikolai! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo en este estúpido país para que me entiendan?  
_ ¿Nikolai? ¿Qué es un Nikolai? Jamás había oído hablar de esa clase de flor... ¿Tú sabes qué flor es, Rosa?  
_ No, es la primera vez que oigo hablar de esa especie. Pero es muy extraña, fíjate en sus colores, son un poco apagados, ¿no?  
_ Coincido con Rosa, pero sin embargo he de decir que son bellos. _Comentó de repente un clavel de color rojizo.  
_ Sí, la verdad es que podría encajar en nuestro jardín, nos daría un toque "exótico"... Si supiera cantar sería perfecto. _Declaró Rosa mientras miraba, como suele decirse, por encima del hombro a Nikolai.  
_ Podemos probar. ¡Tú, Nikolai, ponte ahí, junto a esos pensamientos! _Demandó Lirio con determinación. _¡Rápido, que no tenemos todo el día!

Nikolai, sintiéndose observado y un poco tensó al estar rodeado de tantas "féminas" hizo caso a lo que la flor le dijo y se posicionó entre un pequeño grupo de pensamientos.

_ Bien, ahora cantaremos la canción "La fiesta del Jardín". Es la que mejor nos sale. Nikolai, síguenos, aunque sea tarareando la melodía. Así veremos si sabes cantar.

Y dicho esto, las flores comenzaron a cantar de nuevo:

"Es la fiesta del jardín por las tardes  
cuando el sol comienza a declinar  
y las flores que son perezosas  
no se pueden despertar.

Los narcisos visten siempre de gala,  
las violetas vienen de postín,  
lirios tigre y dientes de león  
vienen juntos al jardín..."

La canción estaba acompañada por varias flores que, además de cantar, hacían las veces de instrumentos, como por ejemplo las campanillas, que gracias a sus agudos y delicados sonidos conseguían que la canción quedara mucho más bonita. Por otro lado, las flores que tenían los estambres más largos hacían las veces de guitarras, arpas, violines... Toda la instrumentación de cuerda.  
Ciertamente sonaba muy bien.

En esto, Lirio señaló a Nikolai demandando de esta manera que continuara la canción, sin embargo éste no cantó ni una sola nota y solo se quedó mirando a la flor con cara de muy pocos amigos.

_ Venga Nikolai, te toca a ti.  
_ No voy a cantar esta estúpida canción y menos con estúpidas flores. _Al decir esto se oyeron algún que otro respingo de espanto y múltiples cuchicheos a sus espaldas.  
_ ¿¡Estúpidas has dicho!? ¡Pequeña flor insolente! ¿Es que no te enseñaron modales en tu casa? _Exclamó Lirio muy enfadada, sin embargo pronto recuperó la compostura, a fin de cuentas debía mantener su elegancia natural. _ Si no te gustan nuestras canciones... ¿Entonces qué clase de música te gusta?  
_ Mmm... Metal, rock... algo así. Algo que no sea "pasteloso". _Contestó Nikolai encogiéndose de hombros.  
_ ¿Rock? ¿Qué es eso?  
_ ¿No sabéis qué géneros son esos? ... Lo que yo decía, flores estúpidas.

Antes de que ninguna de las flores pudiera responder, Nikolai se dirigió hacia una de las flores que poseía estambres de considerable longitud y los cogió por los extremos, haciendo que la portadora de dichos estambres diera un pequeño grito debido a la impresión y se resistiera un poco, pero al estar sujeta al suelo poco podía hacer.

De este modo Nikolai comenzó a hacer vibrar algunos de los estambres, intentando crear un ritmo que se pareciera más o menos al de una canción de rock. No quedó precisamente como él esperaba ya que el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica no era ni mucho menos comparable al sonido que emitían los estambres de la flor en cuestión, pero en esencia lo consiguió.

Las flores, al escuchar aquella "infernal y atronadora" melodía, cubrieron sus oídos rápidamente con sus hojas y gritaron fuertemente intentando mitigar así el sonido que estaba produciendo Nikolai. Ante tal griterío y escándalo, Nikolai detuvo su particular concierto y esta vez fue él el que cubrió sus orejas. ¡Quién iba a decir que los chillidos de las flores fueran tan molestos!

_¡Detente! ¡Detén ya esos horribles sonidos! _Exclamó Rosa.  
_ ¿¡A eso llamas música!? ¡Eso no puede ser música! ¡Y tú no puedes ser una flor! Una flor jamás tendría tan pésimo gusto musical. ¡Entonces debes ser una hierba, una mala hierba! _Dijo con fiereza Lirio.  
_ ¡Una hierba se ha colado en nuestro jardín!  
_ ¡Que se vaya, que se vaya! ¡Su aspecto me está haciendo llorar!  
_ ¡Lárgate, nadie te quiere! ¡Las hierbas sobran! ¡Ojalá os cortaran a todas de raíz!

Así, una a una, las flores del jardín comenzaron a insultar a Nikolai. Ni una sola se quedó callada, todas hicieron mover sus viperinas lenguas con malicia pareciendo disfrutar de ello...

Nikolai, harto de todo aquello, se agarró la cabeza y gritó, gritó como nunca había hecho antes. Tras esto miró hacia el cielo con el ceño fruncido, su respiración se agitaba por momentos, iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

_ ¿¡Qué quieres de mí!? ¿¡Quieres que me vuelva loco, es eso, eh!? ¡Pues muy bien! ¡Me volveré loco en este estúpido país!

El bielorruso entonces sacó de su bolsillo la pequeña navaja que portaba a todos lados y comenzó a cortar los tallos de las flores con gran presteza. Éstas se quedaron horrorizadas al ver a la primera de ellas caer y morir. No podían huir, no podían pedir ayuda, no podían hacer nada más que llorar, nada más que bañar el suelo con rocío y esperar su muerte...

Afortunadamente para ellas no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Nikolai acabó con sus vidas. Algunos rápidos movimientos de muñecas y en dos minutos todos los tallos estaban cortados. Todas las flores muertas, tiradas en el suelo. Todos sus tallos rezumando una sustancia parecida a la savia, pero de un color más oscuro, más negro, nauseabundo... Puede que las flores fueran bellas por fuera, pero por dentro estaban podridas.

Nunca más volverían a cantar. Nunca más. El jardín perdió así su viveza, su color.

Cuando Nikolai acabó su trabajo se sintió mucho mejor, mucho más liberado. Ahora que no podía oír las estúpidas críticas de las flores se sentía mucho más relajado. Finalmente su respiración se reguló poco a poco y su cordura volvió, o al menos gran parte de ella.

Miró a los lados y observó la masacre que él mismo había realizado, era una imagen horrible. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo... ¿Qué haría con los cadáveres? Para él eran simples flores, sí, pero para el resto del mundo seguro que serían seres normales, habitantes del País de las Maravillas. Si alguien descubría su crimen seguro que empezarían a buscar un culpable, seguro que lo encontrarían y lo meterían en la cárcel o algo así. Si eso ocurría entonces jamás volvería al mundo real, se quedaría allí para siempre. No, no podía permitir eso, debía esconder los cadáveres.

De este modo Nikolai intentó mover las flores, pero éstas eran demasiado pesadas. Si no podía moverlas, mucho menos sería capaz de esconderlas... El chico suspiró y se frotó las sienes intentando buscar un plan mejor, pero aquel día parecía ser que estaba falto de inspiración y no se le venía ninguna idea a la cabeza. ¿Qué debía hacer entonces? ¿Resignarse? ¿Huir? La segunda opción parecía la más factible. ¿Quién sabía? Quizás encontrara a la letona antes de que le pillaran. Quizás...

El joven bielorruso empezó a caminar y guardó la navaja en uno de sus bolsillos, pero justo cuando hizo esta acción se dio cuenta de algo. ¡Aún tenía un poco del panecillo que le dio la estonia en su bolsillo! Podía comerlo, volver a su estatura normal, coger las flores y finalmente tirarlas en algún lado. ¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo no se le pudo ocurrir antes? Todo hubiera sido más sencillo... Hubiera podido destruir a todas esas flores de un pisotón...

Lo hecho, hecho estaba y el pasado, pasado quedaba. Nikolai solo miraría hacia el futuro.  
Así pues sacó el panecillo que tenía en su bolsillo y se lo comió entero volviendo de este modo a su estatura normal. Luego cogió las flores y marchó por el bosque en busca de la pequeña letona.

Sin embargo aquel bosque parecía un laberinto y llegó un momento en el que a Nikolai todos los árboles se le hicieron iguales, ya no sabía si había pasado por un camino o por otro, ya no sabía si la piedra que ahora aparecía ante él ya la había visto o si era nueva. Estaba absolutamente perdido y no tenía a nadie a quien pedirle ayuda, parecía que el bosque estaba desierto... Para colmo, la noche había caído ya hacía rato y la luz era escasa, la Luna intentaba imitar al Sol pero no podía.

_ ¡No puedo más! _Exclamó Nikolai cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, absolutamente cansado._ ¡Odio este maldito sitio! ¡Lo odio, odio y odio! ¿¡Por qué diablos no puedo salir de aquí!? ¿¡Si esto es un sueño por qué no me puedo despertar!?

Las quejas de Nikolai fueron interrumpidas en ese momento por el sonido de pisadas acercándose a él. Rápidamente, el bielorruso volvió a sacar su navaja para defenderse por si era necesario, por si las pisadas eran de alguna bestia que quisiera comerle... mas no le hizo falta, pues no era ningún tipo de animal el que se había aparecido ante él, ni un asesino ni nada por el estilo, no. Era una muchacha que él conocía muy bien además.

_ ¿Helena? _Preguntó con incredulidad Nikolai al ver que era la joven lituana la que se había acercado a él.

Sí, en efecto, la joven lituana al parecer también se había "materializado" en aquel extraño mundo. Era lo que le faltaba, que la pesada de Helena le ralentizara en la búsqueda de Letonia. Simplemente perfecto.

_ ¡O-oh! ¿Estás herido? ¿Te encuentras bien? _Se apresuró a decir la joven mientras se arrodillaba hasta quedar a su altura y echaba un pequeño vistazo al chico pues parecía agotado y temía que algo o alguien le hubiera atacado en el bosque.  
_ ¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
_ ¿Yo? Pues... vivo aquí. En esa casita que hay allí.

La joven señaló a lo lejos y Nikolai pudo vislumbrar una pequeña cabaña medio escondida entre dos grandes árboles. Había que tener una vista muy aguda para poder encontrarla.

_ Vale, es decir, que tú también estás aquí...  
_ Em... perdona pero, ¿de qué me conoces? Creo que no te había visto nunca. _Dijo la chica mientras se levantaba del suelo y de paso ayudaba a levantarse al chico también.  
_ Tú vives en casa de mi hermana, conmigo y las otras bálticas, representas a Lituania y... _Al ver la mirada de confusión que Helena le estaba regalando Nikolai suspiró y decidió dejarlo estar. _ Es igual... A ver, ¿Qué extraño personaje eres tú aquí?  
_ ¿Quién soy? Oh, pues yo soy el As de Tréboles, el verdugo oficial de la Reina de Corazones. _Contestó la joven con una dulce sonrisa sobre sus labios. La respuesta que recibió fue una sonora carcajada por parte de Nikolai, la verdad era que se esperaba de todo menos eso. Era la primera vez que le decía a alguien que era el verdugo de la reina y se reía. _¿P-por qué te ríes?  
_ ¿Tú un verdugo? ¡Pero si vas vestida como si fueras una niña de bien! Con vestido y todo. _Resaltó Nikolai mientras seguía riendo sin creerse las palabras de la chica.

Ciertamente el vestuario de Helena no es que fuera el propio de un verdugo. La muchacha vestía una camisa de mangas anchas y abombadas con un estampado rayado y coloreada en diferentes tonalidades de verdes. Sobre la camisa vestía un chaleco abotonado de color blanco y con el símbolo de un trébol negro en uno de los costados. Ornamentando el chaleco, una banda dorada decorada con más tréboles aparecía. Cubría sus piernas una falda larga con el mismo estampado que su camisa y, para finalizar, sobre su cabeza portaba un gracioso sombrero con una pluma blanca.

Fuera de su indumentaria ya, la chica llevaba en su mano una especie de bastón de mando que finalizaba en un acabado de esmeralda que hacían forma de trébol. Quedaba claro que la chica representaba allí al As de Tréboles, sin duda. Aún con todo su aspecto distaba mucho de ser un verdugo.

_ Bien, "verdugo", ¿dónde está tu hacha, guadaña, machete o lo que sea que uses para cortar cabezas?  
_ Aquí mismo. _Respondió la lituana señalando su bastón de mando.  
_ ¿Eso? ¡Venga ya, Helena! No me hagas reír... más.

La chica sonrió un poco al ver que aún no la creía, así que le dio dos golpecitos a su bastón y éste, mágicamente, se transformó en una enorme hacha de doble filo que parecía estar tremendamente afilada. Las hojas de la misma eran de plata y relucían como si fueran un espejo, solo que este espejo además estaba salpicado por pequeñas gotas de sangre que se asemejaban a preciosos rubíes.

Nikolai se quedó sin palabras al ver el tamaño de aquella hacha. Era casi más grande que la lituana pero aún así ella parecía poder llevarla sin mayor problema. Empezaba a creer que quizás sí pudiera ser posible el que ella fuera un verdugo.

_ ¿Ahora me crees? _Preguntó la chica mientras volvía a convertir el hacha en un mero bastón.  
_ Sí, supongo que sí. _Admitió el chico mientras se encogía de hombros. _ Decías que aquella era tu casa, ¿no? Pues vamos, me muero de hambre y tengo sueño.

Y dicho esto, sin esperar a que la chica le invitara a entrar, Nikolai entró en casa de la muchacha. Era pequeña pero acogedora, suficientemente grande para una persona. La lituana entró justo después de Nikolai, iba a pedirle explicaciones sobre la intrusión en su morada cuando de pronto recibió algo del joven.

_ Toma, tíralas, escóndelas o lo que quieras hacer con ellas. _Dijo el bielorruso mientras le daba el pequeño ramo que había formado con las flores a las que había matado en el jardín momentos anteriores.  
_ ¿P-para mí? _Preguntó la chica algo sonrojada al recibir aquellas flores. Nunca antes le habían hecho un regalo de índole romántico debido a su condición como verdugo.  
_ ¿Ves a alguien más aquí? _Preguntó el chico mientras abría la nevera de la cocina y picaba algo.  
_ Muchas gracias, em... No me has dicho tu nombre.  
_ ¿Mm? Es Nikolai. _Dijo el chico con la boca llena de algo que parecía ser pollo. Al menos sabía a pollo.  
_ ¿Nikolai? Es un nombre extraño, pero es bonito. _Dijo la lituana mientras colocaba las flores en un jarrón con agua. _ Por cierto... ¿Quién es "Helena"? A-antes me has llamado así.  
_ Tú eres Helena. _Al decir esta frase, Nikolai agitó su cabeza un par de veces. Ella allí no sabía que se llamaba así ni que era la representante de una nación. _ Quiero decir que ese nombre te pega. ¿O es que la gente te llama "verdugo" cuando vas por la calle?  
_ Pues la verdad es que sí.  
_ ... Estáis todos locos.  
_ E-eso no es cierto... Bueno, quizás el Sombrero Loco sí lo esté un poco. Pero yo no...  
_ Ya, ya. Por cierto... No conocerás a una cría con orejas blancas en la cabeza, ¿verdad? Va dando saltos por ahí y haciendo el tonto diciendo que llega tarde a no sé donde.  
_ ¿Te refieres al Conejo Blanco? Claro que la conozco, trabaja para la Reina de Corazones, como yo.  
_ ¿Sí? Llévame con ella ahora mismo. Necesito que me diga cómo volver a mi casa. _Nikolai hizo ademán de salir por la puerta, mas Helena le detuvo.  
_ No. De noche no salgas o podrían comerte. De noche, el País de las Maravillas se convierte en... el País de las Pesadillas. Hay cosas horribles ahí fuera... No quisieras encontrarte con nada tan espeluznante en tu vida.

Al ver la seriedad con la que Helena pronunciaba estas palabras Nikolai decidió hacerla caso y esperar a la mañana siguiente. Después de todo aquel lugar de noche daba verdadero miedo, las sombras de los árboles se retorcían y el sonido del viento se asemejaba a sonoros gritos de desesperación.

_ Entonces iré a dormir. Pero mañana vamos sin falta a buscar a Leton... digo al Conejo Blanco.  
_ De acuerdo, no te preocupes. _Nikolai asintió y se dirigió directamente hacia la cama de la lituana. Cuando se tumbó sobre esta la chica se quedó un poco descolocada. ¿Es que acaso iba a dormir allí? ¿En SU cama? Aquello no podía ser. Helena se acercó al bielorruso mientras sonreía un poco nerviosa por toda aquella situación. _E-em... Nikolai, esa es mi cama.  
_ ¿Y qué?  
_ P-pues... que si tú duermes ahí... ¿Dónde dormiré yo?  
_ No es mi problema.  
_ P-pero... Mañana tengo que trabajar y si no estoy descansada me dormiré y... ¡Y entonces será la reina la que me corte la cabeza a mí!  
_ Calla. Si quieres dormir en tu cama hazlo, pero no me voy a mover de aquí. _Dijo Nikolai con indiferencia mientras cerraba los ojos, dispuesto a dormirse. Helena, algo dudosa y extremadamente nerviosa no sabía qué hacer. Era cierto que no conocía al chico para nada, pero también era cierto que el chico era muy guapo, además de eso le había regalado flores. No podía ser malo si regalaba flores, ¿verdad? ¡Y lo más importante! ¡Era su cama después de todo! Así pues, tras esta pequeña meditación, decidió echarse a su lado, pero a una distancia prudencial, claro. _ Te lo advierto, si me tocas un pelo te cortaré la cabeza con esa bonita hacha que tienes. ¿Te queda claro?  
_ M-muy claro.  
_ Bien. Buenas noches, Helena.  
_ Q-que descanses, Nikolai.

Y así, Nikolai y Helena cayeron dormidos en poco tiempo, el día siguiente tendrían que ir a buscar al "Conejo Blanco" y eso significaba que tendrían que entrar en la corte de la Reina de Corazones. Tendrían que hacerle frente a la reina, algo que no era muy agradable...

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: El Camino de Baldosas Rojas

El Sol poco tiempo tardó en salir, por fortuna aquel día, claro, pues en el País de las Maravillas todo era posible y, si por alguna razón al Sol se le antojaba salir tres o cuatro horas antes de lo debido, lo hacía, y ninguno de los habitantes de aquel peculiar lugar le parecería extraño.

El Verdugo, ahora llamada también "Helena", fue la primera en percatarse de que ya había amanecido. Abrió poco a poco los ojos en cuanto sintió que las espadas de fuego del Astro Rey se colaban por su ventana y se proyectaban directamente hacia sus ojos. Pronto se arrepentiría de haber abierto los ojos, pues la imagen que vio a su lado la dejó totalmente en shock y bajo un estado de nerviosismo, aunque de emoción también, que nunca antes había sufrido.

Nikolai, aquel apuesto joven que prácticamente se había colado en su casa (y en su cama), se hallaba dormitando con la boca abierta mientras se abrazaba a ella como si se tratara de un peluche.

La muchacha no sabía qué hacer, simplemente se quedó allí, sobre la cama, intentando no temblar demasiado, cosa que le estaba resultando casi imposible, y dejando que un suave rubor se apoderara de sus mejillas. Esa era la primera vez que un chico la abrazaba. Sin embargo sus intentos por permanecer quieta no resultaron y Nikolai acabó despertando pocos minutos después de que lo hiciera ella.

Cuando el chico abrió los ojos se extrañó debido a la cercanía de la joven, no recordaba que la cama fuera tan pequeña ni que se hubieran acostado tan cerca el uno del otro.

_ ¿Qué haces tan cerca de mí? _Le preguntó Nikolai finalmente a Helena y mirándola con el ceño fruncido. No era la primera vez que la chica invadía su espacio vital, al menos "su" Helena, claro, la de ese mundo... era otra historia.  
_ N-nada, absolutamente nada.  
_ ¿No te dije ayer que si me tocabas un solo pelo te cortaría el cuello?  
_ ¡P-pero si yo no estoy haciendo nada! ¡M-mira mis manos, mira mis manos! _Exclamó la chica totalmente alarmada. Sus brazos estaban pegados a su torso y era incapaz de moverlos debido al abrazo de Nikolai.  
_ Oh. Ya veo. _Dijo escuetamente y algo sorprendido el bielorruso al comprobar que la muchacha llevaba razón. Acto seguido se separó de ella, se incorporó y se estiró una vez estuvo de pie. _Bueno, no te quedes ahí tumbada como una idiota, vamos a buscar a Leto... digo, al Conejo Blanco.  
_ V-vale, ya voy. _ Respondió la chica aún sintiendo aquel estado de nerviosismo y emoción recorriéndola enteramente. Nunca había vivido una situación como aquella y, la verdad, le había resultado interesante. Nikolai era interesante.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron listos, partieron hacia el castillo de la Reina de Corazones. El camino no tenía pérdida pues para llegar al reino uno simplemente debía desearlo, entonces, del suelo emergían unas baldosas de piedra en forma de corazón que, cuando eran pisadas, emitían varias notas musicales. De modo que cuando alguien caminaba a buen ritmo sobre ellas sonaba el himno del País de las Maravillas.

Mientras caminaban por aquella senda musical, divisaron algo que les hizo detener su paso. Un pájaro de color amarillo chillón, casi totalmente desplumado, de loca y desesperada mirada y vestido con una corbata de rayas azules y verdes, pregonaba a viva voz una noticia sin descanso.

_"¡Se hace saber, se hace saber! ¡Que el Jardín de las flores ha sido totalmente destruido, totalmente destruido! ¡Ninguna flor queda con vida, todas están muertas, muertísimas! ¡Y también se hace saber, se hace saber! ¡Que el Sombrerero Loco ha hallado su cordura tras vivir un suceso totalmente traumático! ¡Se busca al culpable, al culpable! ¡Así que, gentes del País de las Maravillas, si encontráis algún sospechoso informad a la guardia de la Reina de Corazones! ¡Se hace saber, se hace saber!"_

Al escuchar aquel comunicado, Nikolai sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Él había sido el autor de esos crímenes y como alguien le reconociera estaba muerto. Debía encontrar a Letonia cuanto antes y volver al mundo real, a su mundo.

_ Qué pena... _Dijo la chica portando una mirada de preocupación sobre su rostro. _ Es un delito muy grave el matar y el devolver la cordura... Seguro que tendré que cortarle la cabeza al culpable...  
_ Parece que lo dices con tristeza. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta tu trabajo?  
_ Claro que no, ¿a quién podría gustarle cortar cabezas? A parte de a la reina, claro... Pero no puedo hacer nada, fue mi destino el ser verdugo. Nadie puede cambiar su destino aquí. O eso dicen.

Nikolai se quedó callado por unos segundos mientras examinaba las expresiones de la joven. Estaba claro, aquella "Helena" del País de las Maravillas era igual a su Helena, a la Helena del mundo real. Su cobardía, dulzura y disgusto por la sangre era el mismo al menos.

_ ¿Y cómo es la Reina de Corazones? _Se aventuró a preguntar el bielorruso.  
_ O-oh, pues es... maravillosa, perfecta, muy buena con sus súbditos. S-sí...  
_ Venga ya, Helena, lo dices con la voz temblorosa y mirando hacia el suelo. Está claro que es mentira. Dime de verdad cómo es la reina. Ahora.  
_ P-pero...  
_ ¿Pero qué? ¿A quién podría contarle que has dicho algo malo de la Reina? Si no conozco a nadie aquí.  
_ Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. La Reina de Corazones es una criatura malvada, diabólica y muy autoritaria y caprichosa. Siempre se tiene que hace lo que ella diga o sino... morirás, te cortará la cabeza.  
_ Si es así de malvada y mata con tanta facilidad, ¿cómo es que aún quedan habitantes en este ridículo país?  
_ Eso es porque el Rey de Corazones la detiene.  
_ Ah, que también hay un Rey.  
_ Sí, claro que hay un Rey. _Dijo la chica mientras reía levemente, le parecía algo irreal que el muchacho no supiera que donde hay una Reina debe haber un Rey y viceversa. _ Pero el Rey es una persona distinta a la Reina. Es una persona mucho más tolerante y, aunque tiene cierta terquedad encima, siempre será mucho mejor que la Reina.

Nikolai no preguntó más, prefirió dejarlo para más adelante y resolver sus dudas con sus propios ojos. Sus respuestas no tardarían en aparecer pues ambos habían llegado hasta los territorios de la Reina de Corazones.

Ante ellos se alzaba un enorme y glorioso laberinto que parecía infinito. Era verde completamente y sus paredes se confundían entre sí, tan solo se distinguía bien una parte: La entrada, la cual tenía forma de un enorme corazón.

_ ¿¡Tenemos que atravesar esto!? ¿Estás loca? ¡No llegaremos al Castillo de la Reina ni en un millón de años! _Exclamó el chico al ver el laberinto.  
_ ¿Qué? Nosotros no tenemos que atravesar este laberinto, solo los súbditos lo tienen que resolver. Nosotros podemos atajarlo.  
_ ¿Cómo?

Sin decir nada más, la joven Verdugo alzó su bastón de mando hacia el cielo y éste comenzó a brillar. Tras un par de segundos, las paredes del laberinto comenzaron a separarse y desvelaron un camino recto hasta la puerta de entrada del Castillo de la Reina.

_ Los subordinados de la Reina podemos cruzarlo de forma recta, pero los súbditos lo tienen que atravesar. Sólo los que merecen ver a la Reina lo consiguen y los que no... acaban perdidos en este lugar hasta que mueren de hambre, de sed o asesinados por las horribles criaturas que habitan aquí.  
_ Qué tétrico todo.  
_ Un poco sí. _Admitió la chica mientras volvía a reír ligeramente.

Unos diez minutos después Nikolai y Helena llegaron al final del laberinto y éste retomó su forma habitual y enrevesada. Ante ellos ahora se alzaba un bonito jardín plagado de arbustos verdes con distintas figuras, fuentes de mármol y flores.

Mientras caminaban por los jardines en dirección a la puerta de entrada, divisaron cómo unas cartas de picas del tamaño de un humano adulto, portaban en sus manos (porque sí, tenían manos) unos cubos llenos de pintura roja. Las cartas tenían una expresión de absoluta desesperación y temblaban como flanes.  
Ante estas reacciones tan inusuales, Helena decidió acercarse a ellos y preguntarles qué les pasaba.

_ ¿Os encontráis bien?  
_ ... ¡Oh, no! ¡El Verdugo! ¡Es el Verdugo! ¡La Reina ya se ha enterado de nuestro error y viene a cortarnos la cabeza! _Exclamó una de las cartas.  
_ ¡Por favor, te lo suplico, no me mates, solo soy un cinco, tengo mucha vida por delante! _Rogó otra mientras lloraba.  
_ E-esperad, esperad, que no os voy a hacer nada. _Aclaró Helena mientras intentaba calmarlos. _Decís que habéis cometido un error, ¿no? ¿Qué habéis hecho?  
_ ¡Hemos plantado en el jardín de la Reina rosas blancas cuando ella dijo que las quería rojas! ¡Es un crimen desobedecer a la Reina! Así que estamos intentando arreglarlo pintando las rosas con pintura roja. ¡Pero la Reina va a venir a dar su paseo matutino dentro de poco y nos pillará y luego nos mandará cortar la cabeza!  
_ ¡E-eso es horrible! Iré a distraer a la Reina mientras vosotros pintáis. _En esto, se dirigió a Nikolai. _Por favor, ayúdales a acabar el trabajo.

Y así, sin darle tiempo a responder a Nikolai, la muchacha marchó hacia el interior del Castillo para distraer a la Reina y al bieloruso no le quedó otra que ayudar a pintar las rosas.  
Pasó así el tiempo, el bielorruso estaba muy harto de pintar rosas, y de escuchar los miedos de las temblororsas cartas. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido Helena? Allí lo único que hacía era perder el tiempo, necesitaba encontrar a Letonia y necesitaba encontrarla ya. Y entonces... casi como por arte de magia, sus ruegos fueron escuchados, pues la pequeña letona apareció corriendo por allí mientras repetía el mismo mantra de siempre: "¡Llego tarde, muy tarde!"

El bielorruso, sin dudarlo un segundo, tiró el cubo de pintura al suelo y se dedicó a perseguir a la chica, últimamente era todo lo que hacía.

_ ¡Sonja, espera! ¡Te digo que esperes maldita sea! _Gritó Nikolai mientras corría tras ella. ¿Cómo diablos podía correr tan rápido?  
_ ¿E-esperar? ¡No puedo esperar! ¡La Reina me reclama! ¡Y ya llego muy tarde!

Ambos siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron al Castillo, sin pensarlo dos veces, Nikolai atravesó la puerta tras la letona y continuó persiguiéndola, pero pronto fue detenido por una imagen que le dejó totalmente impactado. La imagen de la mismísima Reina de Corazones sentada en su trono, portando sobre su rostro una expresión perpleja (supuso que adquirida a raíz de verle entrar en su castillo cual loco). A su lado se encontraba Helena, casi con la misma expresión en su cara, solo que esta se asemejaba más bien a una cercana al terror.

Pero el hecho de ver a la Reina o su expresión de incredulidad lo que le dejó totalmente impactado. Lo que dejó en completo estado de shock fue el descubrir de quién se trataba la Reina...

_ ... ¿Anya?

Continuará...


End file.
